Happy Birthday, Sakura
by blackrosedrippingred
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday! So, the girls throw her a party at Sasuke's house. And, unbeknownst to everybody, but Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru, Sasuke has a special surprise for Sakura. So much better than the summary. There are other couples in the story. R&R!


The main couple is Sasuke/Sakura, but there is also Shikamaru/Temari, Neji/Tenten, Sai/Ino, and Naruto/Hinata. This is my first Naruto fanfic, so. . . . Enjoy and don't forget to review. Btw: Heath Leadger, RIP, even though this story has nothing to do with him. He was an awesome actor and it's a shame that he died that way. Goodbye, Heath. We'll miss you.

Happy Birthday, Sakura

By:

Gothgirl2

Haruno Sakura walked down the somewhat crowded streets of Konoha, towards the Uchiha Compound, where she was supposed to meet Sasuke for his weekly check-up. Since he returned to Konohagakure, a month and a half ago, after killing Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kisame, most of the sound village, and Itachi, he has been confined to the village doing only D-rank missions, for two months. Tsunade had appointed Sakura as his personal nurse, so that she could try to get the curse mark removed. Sakura was making some great progress on getting it removed. Anyway, she was freezing her ass off at the moment and nose and ears and toes and fingers.

'_Today,' _She thought_,'Of all days, it had to be on my birthday!'_ Today was in fact, Haruno Sakura's 18th birthday, and she was stuck trying to remove that stupid mark!

Years had passed, and our favorite shinobis and kunoichis had changed, Team 7 especially. Naruto became way stronger and was able to, after quite a long fight, bring Sasuke back. Although, Naruto still proved to be the number one hyperactive, annoying, and ramen obsessed ninja we used to know.

Sakura was no longer the weak, whiny little fangirl she used to be. She was way stronger, so strong, she surpassed Tsunade. Kakashi was no longer able to spar with his students, without either getting beaten or seriously wounded or put in the hospital for several days.

Sasuke was still Konoha's ice cube, although he seemed to be a bit more relaxed, pretty much every girl in Konoha was still after him, and he still proved to be one of the most strongest shinobis in the village. Although Sakura was not a fangirl anymore, she couldn't help but still harbor feelings for him. She tried to hide it, but Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai could see right through the medic nin's barrier.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice that she was about to walk right by the Uchiha Compound. Sakura pulled out the spare key, that Sasuke gave her and put it through the key hole. Once she heard it click, she entered the house and found that the living room was engulfed in darkness. Sakura turned on the light and found the room to be completely empty. She heard noises coming from upstairs, in Sasuke's, what Sakura called, 'party room'. She walked upstairs and gingerly opened the door. She reached for the light switch and flipped it up. The unsuspecting kunoichi was met with a loud,

"SURPRISE!"

Sakura was shocked to find Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team Gai, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Anko, Iruka, and a couple people that she hardly knew. She stood at the doorway, shocked, until Ino grabbed her arm and led her to the center of the room, where a huge pile of presents lay. All of her girlfriends were wearing beautiful black, similar dresses.

Temari wore a strapless black long dress. The dress split at her thigh and had a short v-neck. She had a small matching fan and a pair of thigh-high boots. Hinata wore a long black dress, with lace at the top, and four small straps attached to the dress. She had on a pair of knee-high boots. Ino had a long black dress that split at her thigh and had a ribbon tying the split skirt together. It was strapless, but was laced up in the back. She also wore a pair of black lacy gloves. Tenten had a long black dress, that split at her thigh and flared out in a wave. She wore a pair of lacy high-heeled slip-ons. Hinata approached Sakura and held out a black dress like the ones the girls were wearing. The other girls shoved her into the bathroom, so that she could change.

When Sakura came out of the bathroom, she was in a long black halter dress, with a low v-neck. The skirt split at her knee and had a lacy pattern at the ends of it. She wore black high-heels with straps at her ankles.

Sakura walked back into the center of the room and stood by the mountain of presents, with her mouth wide open. All of her friends did all of this, just for her!

"Happy birthday, billboard brow," Ino exclaimed, hugging her best friend. Sakura squealed and hugged Ino back.

"Thank you all, so much!" Sakura said. "I can't believe you all did this for me!"

"Actually," Naruto said, grinning sheepishly. "It was all the girls' idea, us guys had nothing to do with it."

Sakura laughed. Tenten picked up a gigantic cake that was on the table, that read 'Happy birthday, Sakura'.

"Well?!" Tenten asked, eagerly. Sakura looked at her puzzled. "Are you going to blow out the candles and open your presents?!"

"Okay Tenten, calm down! Geez," Sakura said, jokingly. Tenten walked toward Sakura, with the cake. Sakura lowered her head a bit and blew out all eighteen candles. Everyone clapped and Tenten set the cake back down on the table.

Our favorite medic nin walked over to the pile of presents and picked one out. It was from Naruto. She tore open the present and found that it was...a coupon for one free meal at Ichiraku. Sweatdrops

_'What a surprise,' _She thought sarcastically.

"Arigatou, Naruto." Sakura said, as she reached for another present.

(A/N: Call me lazy, but I don't want to write about her reaction to all the presents, so I am going to just list them below).

Team Kakashi: A book about Ninjutsu (Kakashi), a coupon for Ichiraku (Naruto), a scroll of drawings that, with the proper hand signals, come to life and help in battle (Sai).

Team Asuma: A book about medicinal flowers (Ino), a set of explosive kunais (Asuma), Mahjong (Shikamaru), and a card (Chouji).

Team Kurenai: A bottle of Sakura's favorite shampoo (Kurenai), a black dress (Hinata), a book on insect poisons that can be used as medicine (Shino), and a card (Kiba and Akamaru).

Iruka: A bouquet of sakura blossoms.

Anko: A vase decorated with sakura blossoms.

Tsunade and Shizune: A scroll of medical techniques that Tsunade hadn't taught Sakura yet (Tsunade) and an assortment of weapons (Shizune).

Team Gai: A green spandex suit (Lee and Gai), a scroll of legendary weapons (Tenten), and a book on Genjutsu (Neji).

Temari, Gaara, and Kankurou: A fan decorated with sakura blossoms (Temari), a puppet (Kankurou), and a card (Gaara).

(A/N: Back to the story).

After Sakura opened all of her presents, she sat down next to Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata to have some cake.

"Sai is totally in to you," Hinata said to Ino. Ino blushed and was thankful when Sakura came to sit down.

"Hey Sakura," Temari greeted. Sakura sat down and smiled at her friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked. The girls looked at eachother, then turned back to Sakura.

"Boys," The four other girls said in unison. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Figures. So, who wants who?"

"Sai wants Ino," Hinata said.

"Naruto wants Hinata," Ino said, getting payback on Hinata.

"Shikamaru wants Temari," Tenten continued, making Temari blush.

"Neji wants Tenten," Temari concluded. "And Sasuke wants you."

Temari pointed her finger at Sakura as she said this. All the girls looked at Sakura and smirked at Sakura's blushing face.

"W-What?!" Sakura stuttered.

"You heard me," Temari said, her smirk growing wider with every second. "Give me three reasons why Sasuke wouldn't like you."

"Okay. First: He called me annoying, way too many times to count. Second: He hardly ever talks to me, when I talk to him. And third: He didn't even give me a present." Sakura listed, first bringing one finger up, then a second, and finally a third.

Ino just smiled slyly at Sakura and all the girls, including Sakura, looked at her puzzled. Ino just giggled and said,

"Never mind."

The girls, although still confused, continued to chat and eat cake.

"So," Sakura began. "How long do you think it will take Neji to ask out Tenten?"

Tenten blushed and hurriedly, before her friends could reply, asked,

"What makes you think he is going to ask me out?"

"Hello!" Temari replied to her friend. "He totally wants you!"

"No, he doesn't," Tenten said, sadly, hanging her head.

"Tenten," Hinata approached her friend. "He does like you. Just give him some time. He is a boy after all." Hinata finished her statement with a smirk on her face. Tenten smiled weakly.

Just at that moment, Lee had to come over and ruin their girl time, once again, proclaiming his 'youthful love' for 'his beautiful cherry blossom'.

"Lee," Sakura frowned. "Thank you, but I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings."

Lee walked away slowly, his head hung low. Sakura felt sorry for him, so she stood up and walked over to Lee.

"I'm sorry, Lee," Sakura's jade eyes met his and she kissed him on the cheek. Lee was overfilled with joy and hugged Sakura.

"Lee," Sakura rasped out. "I can't breathe!"

Lee let go of Sakura and, as she walked away, she smiled at him. The room was silent.

"OH! MY! FUCKING! GOD! SAKURA KISSED LEE ON THE CHEEK! ITS THE APOCALYPSE!" Naruto screamed, running around the room in circles.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke and Neji shouted, while they glared angrily at Naruto.

"Temes," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Soon, the music started again and everyone was chatting away. The girls sat back down on the couch and talked about who would ask who out and when it would happen. Neji and Sasuke were talking to each other in a corner of the room. Just then, Neji walked away from Sasuke and went over to the girls, Tenten watching his every movement.

"Hey, Tenten," Neji said. "Do you want to dance?"

Tenten blushed and nodded. All the girls were smiling as the weapons mistress walked away with the guy of her dreams. For the next five minutes, the girls' attention was fixed on Tenten and Neji dancing.

"Aww! They are so cute together!" Ino exclaimed.

Just then, Neji did something totally unexpected, he wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist and pulled her closer to him. Tenten was in shock, but soon got over it and rested her head on Neji's chest. Neji bent his head lower and brushed his lips against Tenten's. The weapons mistress' eyes widened in surprise, but soon, she closed her eyes and responded to the kiss.

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, sighing at the lovely sight before her. Ino stood up and was about to walk away, when Sakura asked her,

"Where are you going?"

Ino pointed in the direction of Sai, who was talking to Sasuke. Sakura giggled at her friend.

"Good luck," the girls said to Ino, as she walked away. Sakura, Temari and Hinata watched Ino walk up to Sai. Ino grabbed Sai's arm and said,

"C'mon, let's dance."

Sai was silent and just let Ino lead him over to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around Sai's neck and began swaying to the beat of the music. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now all we have to wait for is Naruto and Shikamaru," Sakura said, with a wide grin.

"And Sasuke," Temari added. Sakura just ignored her friend's comment and went back to eating her cake.

Shikamaru could be seen grabbed yet another cup of sake and sat down next to Temari on the couch, opposite from Sakura and Hinata. He smirked at Temari, before bringing his arm around and resting it on her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Temari asked him, raising one brow, skeptically.

"Yes, you can," Shikamaru slurred, with a freakishly creepy smile. Temari began to back away in fear, but soon found this impossible, as Shikamaru wrapped both of his arms around her and crashed his lips into hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but she soon returned the kiss.

Sakura cleared her throat in annoyance and the two broke away with flushed faces.

"Wait a minute!" Temari said to Shikamaru, foiling his attempt to try to kiss her again. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe," He said, as he smiled slyly, pulling her closer to his body. Temari placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed him away. She stood up and snatched the sake cup away from Shikamaru. He groaned, slightly in protest, slightly in annoyance.

"Let's go get you some water," Temari said to him, sternly. She extended her hand and helped him up, off the couch.

"I don't want water," Shikamaru whined. "It's too troublesome."

Temari sighed and dragged him over to the fridge to get some nice, cool water. Sakura and Hinata waited until Shikamaru and Temari were out of earshot. Then, the girls burst out in a fit of giggles. They laughed for what seemed like hours, until Naruto came along.

"What's so funny?" The Kyuubi container asked.

Neither Sakura nor Hinata could speak at the moment, so they just pointed to a pissed off Temari, carrying, what seemed to be, a passed out Shikamaru. Naruto was soon rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. (BTW: Roflmao! LOL! XD) Hinata tried to get her breathing back under control, when she got, while still watching Shikamaru and Temari, a wicked idea.

Naruto and Sakura were too busy laughing, to notice Hinata walking over to the drink table and picking up a whole bottle of sake, then downing the entire thing. The once shy Hyuuga girl picked up another and another and another, drinking each and every last drop. About half an hour later, Hinata wobbled back over to the couch and sat down. Naruto and Sakura realized, immediately, that she was drunk. Hinata was on the brink of passing out. Her entire body was shaking.

_'I better get this over with fast,'_ Hinata thought. She walked over to Naruto and stared him straight in the eyes and whispered to him,

"I love you, Naruto-kun."

Then, the no longer shy, stuttering, helpless Hyuuga heiress kissed her lifelong crush, turned into love, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, knowing that she was heavily drunk, tried to push her back onto the couch, but she wouldn't budge. When Hinata pulled away, her arms shot up in the air and she screamed,

"I finally did it!" Then, whether it was because of the kiss or the sake, she fell, unconscious, into Naruto's awaiting arms.

The Kyuubi container examined the girl in his arms and noticed that she still had a faint blush on her cheeks. Sakura was watching the whole situation with wide eyes and piqued curiousity. Naruto gently laid Hinata down on the couch to rest. Although, that wasn't how he imagined his "first" kiss to be (he was still trying to forget the kiss with Sasuke) he can't say that he didn't enjoy it. As long as the kiss was with Hinata, he didn't mind at all.

"GOD! FUCKING! DAMN IT!" Sakura screamed, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and stare at the medic-nin. Sakura blushed and said,

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked the distressed girl, trying his very best not to curl up next to the passed out Hinata.

"All the girls got their dream guy and I'm still dateless!" She told him sadly.

"That's all?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'that's all?' How can you be that insensitive?"

"Well," Naruto began, trying to redeem himself. "What about your fanclub?"

Sakura walked over to the couch where he was sitting and hit him on the head.

"Baka!" She screamed at him. Then, she walked over to the refreshments, with smoke coming out of her ears, as if she were to explode at any minute. Sakura looked around the room, at all the happy new couples. Sai and Ino were still dancing, although Sai was holding Ino closer to him and he would lower his head every now and then to kiss Ino. Sakura continued looking around the room.

**'HOLY SHIT!' Inner Sakura screamed. 'Check out Kakashi-sensei and Anko making out!'**

_'Oh. My. God.' Outer Sakura replied to her inner's outburst. 'Damnit! Even Kakashi-sensei got someone!'_

Sakura shifted her gaze from Kakashi and Anko, to Neji and Tenten. To her great discomfort, Neji and Tenten were lying on another couch in the room, Tenten was wrapped up in Neji's arms, talking to him. Hinata was still unconscious, Naruto was staring longingly at her, stroking her hair. Shikamaru had regained consciousness and was yet again trying to make a move on Temari, although this time, she didn't try to push him away.

Kakashi and Anko wobbled towards the mic, set up in this giant pit in the room. Kakashi's arm rested on Anko's waist, both held a bottle of sake in their hands.

"I am taking song requests know!" Kakashi slurred. '_That gives me an idea.' _Sakura thought. She walked down, into the pit, and selected one of her favorite songs,

My Happy Ending

By

Avril Lavigne

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

(So much for my happy ending)

(So much for my happy ending)

Let's talk this over,

It's not like we're dead.

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Sakura walked onto the dance floor and began to dance to the beat of the music. Sasuke, although no one noticed, was watching Sakura's every move.

Don't leave me hanging,

In a city so dead,

Held up so high,

On such a breakable thread.

Soon, Sakura began to sing along to the song.

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be.

[Chorus

You were everything,

Everything that I wanted.

We were meant to be,

Supposed to be,

But we lost it.

How does a memory so close to me just fade away?

All this time you were pretending,

So much for my happy ending.

[End Chorus

You've got your dumb friends,

I know what they say.

They tell you I'm difficult,

But so are they.

But they don't know me.

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me,

All the shit that you do.

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be.

[Chorus

You were everything,

Everything that I wanted.

We were meant to be,

Supposed to be,

But we lost it.

How does a memory so close to me just fade away?

All this time you were pretending,

So much for my happy ending.

[End Chorus

It's nice to know that you were there,

Thanks for acting like you cared.

And making me feel like I was the only one.

It's nice to know we had it all,

Thanks for watching as I fall.

And letting me know we were done.

He was everything,

Everything that I wanted.

We were meant to be,

Supposed to be,

But we lost it.

How does a memory so close to me just fade away?

All this time you were pretending,

So much for my happy ending.

[Chorus

You were everything,

Everything that I wanted.

We were meant to be,

Supposed to be,

But we lost it.

How does a memory so close to me just fade away?

All this time you were pretending,

So much for my happy ending.

[End Chorus

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled and walked back to the couch as another song was put on. Sakura looked in the direction of Sasuke, his face was stoic, as usual. She sat down, on the chair, opposite Temari, who was stroking Shikamaru's hair, while his head rested in her lap, his eyes were closed, showing that he was enjoying what she was doing.

"Well," Sakura started, smirking. "Don't you two look cozy."

Temari blushed and Shikamaru grunted in response.

"So," Temari started, smirking. "Has Sasuke made a move yet?"

"You know he isn't going to," Sakura replied, coldly.

"How can you be so sure?" Shikamaru asked her, his eyes still closed.

"Because," Sakura said, matter-o-factly. "Sasuke wouldn't do that. He doesn't like me."

Shikamaru chuckled and smirked. Temari and Sakura looked at him skeptically. Sakura glanced at Naruto and Hinata, who had finally come around. They were cuddling together on a chair across the room.

"God!" Sakura screamed, although this time not as loud as the last time. "Am I ever going to get a boyfriend?!"

"Sasuke," Temari stated, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "If he isn't going to make a move, you need to."

"Temari! I made a move six years ago! Look where it got me!"

"Just give him some time."

Sakura was starting to get really pissed off at her friends. She was about to just get up and leave, when a bright light was shined on her,

"Sakura," Kakashi said into the mic. "Someone requested this for you."

Over and Over

By

Three Days Grace

I feel it everyday,

It's all the same.

It brings me down,

But I'm the one to blame.

I've tried everything to get away.

So, here I go again,

Chasing you down again.

Why do I do this?

[Chorus

Over and over,

Over and over,

I fall for you.

Over and over,

Over and over,

I try not to.

[End Chorus

It feels like everyday,

Stays the same.

It's dragging me down,

And I can't pull away.

So, here I go again,

Chasing you down again.

Why do I do this?

[Chorus

Over and over,

Over and over,

I fall for you.

Over and over,

Over and over,

I try not to.

[End Chorus

Over and over,

Over and over,

You make me fall for you.

Over and over,

Over and over,

You don't even try.

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head.

I try to live without you,

Every time I do, I feel dead.

I know what's best for me,

But I want you instead.

I'll keep on wasting all my time.

[Chorus

Over and over,

Over and over,

I fall for you.

Over and over,

Over and over,

I try not to.

[End Chorus

Over and over,

Over and over,

You make me fall for you.

Over and over,

Over and over,

You don't even try.

Over and over,

Over and over,

You make me fall for you.

Over and over,

Over and over,

You don't even try to.

Sakura stood, frozen, in the middle of the room. Who could have requested that song for her?! Who fell for her?! Her mind was swimming with questions like these and she wanted answers! Everyone was looking at her, wondering how she was going to react.

"WHAT?!?!" She shouted at everyone. Scared that she might lash out at them again, everyone went back to what they were doing. Sakura looked around the room, hoping to find the guy that "fell" for her. As if like clockwork, a boy with blue hair, that she had seen at the hospital a few times, walked up to her.

"Happy birthday, Sakura," The boy said.

"Thanks," She replied with a smile. "Shinji, right?"

"Yeah."

"Were you the one who requested the song for me?"

"Sadly, no. But I wish that I would have thought of it."

"Huh?"

Shinji did nothing, except smirk and give her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Can I take you out to dinner sometime?" He asked.

"S-Sure," Sakura mentally cursed herself for stuttering like Hinata.

Everyone, besides Sakura, could practically see the jealousy leaking out of Sasuke's body. He tried as hard as he could to keep his stoic expression, however it proved futile.

"Great," Shinji said smiling. "How about tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Sakura said, blushing. Shinji smirked and gave her another kiss on her cheek.

"Cool," He said. "I have to leave now, but I'll see you tomorrow."

All Sakura could do was nod her head and watch his retreating figure. Instantly all of the girls, Temari still having to support Shikamaru a little bit and Hinata needing to be fully supported by Naruto, ran up to her, to get all of the details.

"His name is Shinji and he's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night!" Sakura screamed, jumping up and down with the girls.

"You have to give us all the juicy details after the date!" Tenten said.

After some time, Naruto and Hinata left, then Shikamaru and Temari, Neji came over to collect Tenten and Ino went off with Sai, leaving Sakura all alone, once again.

Sakura sighed, sadly. Why did Shinji have to leave?! Looking around the room, she noticed that a lot of people had already left. Iruka, Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Lee, Kankurou, and Gai had already left. Shizune walked over to Sakura, carrying an unconscious Tsunade.

"Well, Sakura, happy birthday," Shizune said to her. "I'd better get Tsunade back to her house. She's going to have a huge hangover in the morning. Anyway, bye, Sakura."

"Bye, Shizune."

Shizune walked away, down the stairs, and out the front door. Sakura looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already midnight! She didn't realize, until now, how tired she was. Sakura yawned and laid down on the couch. However, this didn't last long.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed.

"What, baka?" Sakura replied, lazily.

"Me and Hina-chan are leaving now."

"Okay, bye. Thank you so much for a great party."

Sakura stood up, hugged Hinata and Naruto, and was about to leave with the rest of the group, when Sasuke came up to her.

"Hey, can you help me clean up?"

"Sure," Sakura replied, pretending to not care that her and Sasuke would be alone, together.

Sakura said her good-byes to everyone and walked into the kitchen to get a broom and a dust pan. She began sweeping up the wrapping paper and ribbons from her presents. Meanwhile, Sasuke was picking up the many discarded sake bottles on the floor.

"Geez! Who brought all these sake bottles?!" Sasuke asked aloud, looking at the mess on his floor in disgust. Sakura looked at him as though he were the stupidest person in the world.

"Right, sorry. Rhetorical question," He said, turning his attention back to the abandoned sake bottles. There was only one person who would bring this much sake to a birthday party, and she goes by the name of Tsunade.

Sakura was trying her best to just ignore Sasuke and get out of his house as fast as possible. Although, it was hard for her to concentrate, because her mind was still occupied with the fact that someone liked or loved her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, coming out of her reverie.

"You were spacing out on me."

"Gomen, Sasuke. What do you want?"

"I was asking you if you wanted anything to eat or drink."

"Um, just some chai and a bowl of chips, if there are any left over."

Sasuke nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. Sakura finished straightening the furniture, took off her high-heels that were close to killing her, and laid down on the couch, the sleepy feeling returning. In a few minutes, Sasuke came back with two cups of chai and a big bowl of chips. He set the food down on the table in front of the couch. Sakura sat up, allowing Sasuke to sit down next to her. She took a sip of the tea and immediately felt her body warming up. Sakura sighed and took a handful of chips out of the bowl.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," She lied.

"No you're not," Sasuke said, smirking. He could see right through her.

"I'm cold," She lied, again.

"Well, I'll get you a blanket," Sasuke said. He went down the hall to his room to get a blanket for Sakura. Sakura sighed. She really didn't want to tell him the truth. Soon, Sasuke came back with a big blanket. He sat back down on the couch, next to Sakura.

Sasuke pulled the blanket over the both of them and unfortunately, for Sakura, the blanket was so small, that they had to squeeze together, to fit under the blanket.

"Now," Sasuke began. "Are you going to tell me what's really bothering you?"

"I was just wondering who requested that song," She said, reluctantly, sighing again.

"Oh," Sasuke replied. "Do you have any idea who it was?"

"No," Sakura almost screamed, she was so frustrated.

"Well, I just so happen to know who it is," Sasuke said, that same famous Uchiha smirk on his face. Sakura's eyes widened. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, so that they were nose to nose. The medic-nin glared at him.

"Who. Was. It?" Sakura asked, through gritted teeth. Sasuke stuck out his tongue, childishly.

"I'm not telling."

"UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME WHO IT WAS RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KICK YOU IN THE NUTS SO HARD, THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO REBUILD THE UCHIHA CLAN!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke's smirk only got wider.

"PMSing, are we?"

Sakura growled in frustration. He was the only one who could get away with teasing her. She let him go and turned away from him. Sasuke chuckled. She could be so childish sometimes. He tugged on a strand of her hair, making her turn her head back in his direction.

"How badly do you want to know who it was?" Sasuke asked, tugging on her hair again.

"Sooooooo badly!" Sakura whined, using her puppy dog eyes and puppy dog pout. Every time she did that, Sasuke found it hard to resist. She stared at him in her puppy dog mode, for a few moments until Sasuke broke the silence.

"I'll give you a hint."

"What is it?" Sakura asked, eagerly. Sasuke leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear,

"You know him."

A vein popped in Sakura's forehead. He was totally asking for it.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke merely chuckled, picked up the remote on the coffee table, and turned on the tv. Evil Remains was on. Sakura glared at him for a few moments, but, then decided to just watch the movie.

When the movie started to get really scary, Sakura let out a high-pitched scream and grabbed Sasuke's arm, holding onto him for dear life. Sasuke chuckled. Sakura glared at him, then went back to watching the movie. After a few minutes, she let go of him, only to bury her head in his chest five minutes later.

"This is so scary," She mumbled into his chest.

"It's okay," Sasuke said, teasingly. "I'm here."

Sakura ignored his comment and kept her eyes glued on the screen. She wanted to turn away, but at the same time she couldn't stop looking at the screen. She _had_ to know what happened next. Eventually, thankfully for Sakura, the movie ended. Sasuke was about to take the food and drinks back to the kitchen, until. . . .

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, desperately. "Don't leave me alone!"

Sasuke sighed, picked up the empty chip bowl, the empty cups, began to walk into the kitchen, and motioned for Sakura to follow him. Sakura hesitantly walked into the kitchen, turning her head side to side, as if she were expecting someone to attack her at any moment.

"Geez, Sakura," Sasuke said, once again teasing her. "No need to be scared, I'm here."

"I'll have you know Sasuke," Sakura said, matter-o-factly. "I am the strongest kunoichi in the village. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Uh-huh. That's why you were holding onto me throughout the entire movie."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but, instead, she pouted, crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at him.

"Aww," Sasuke cooed. "Your so cute when you pout."

The medic-nin's mouth dropped to the floor and her eyes widened. Did _the_ Uchiha Sasuke just tell her that she was cute?! Sakura looked at him as though he were suicidal.

"What?" Sasuke asked, with a smirk on his face. "I can't tell my teammate that she's cute?"

"No," She said. "I-I guess you can."

Sasuke dumped the cups into the sink and set the bowl to the side. Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder and a streak of lightning made Sakura jump and held onto Sasuke for dear life. The dark-haired shinobi chuckled.

"Relax, Sakura," He said. "It's just a thunder storm."

Sakura let go of him and glanced at the clock that read 3:30 in the morning.

"I better get going," She said.

"You're going to walk home in that?" Sasuke questioned, disbelievingly. Sakura looked out the window at the falling rain, booming thunder, and streaks of lightning.

"Yes," The kunoichi answered indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Won't your hair get messed up?" He asked, teasing her, yet again. Although, Sakura took offense to it.

"I'M NOT SOME FUCKING PREPPY, WHINY, LITTLE GIRL THAT'S OBSESSED WITH HER APPEARANCE!!!!!!" She screamed, then attempted to punch him in the face. Sasuke caught her fist in his and glared at her.

"GEEZ, SAKURA! WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME SOME FUCKING GRATITUDE, INSTEAD OF TRYING TO PUNCH ME!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed back at her.

"GRATITUDE?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO SHOW YOU SOME GRATITUDE, WHEN YOU KNOCKED ME UNCONSCIOUS, AND LEFT ME ON A FUCKING STONE BENCH SIX YEARS AGO!!!! EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU, YOU JUST IGNORED ME AND BETRAYED US!!!!!" The pink-haired kunoichi yelled at the dark-haired shinobi, attempting to throw another punch, but Sasuke caught it, again. "FUCK! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!"

Sasuke's frown faded and a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Uh-huh. Sure, whatever you say," Sasuke said, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura's eyes widened, but soon, she found herself returning the kiss. Although, part of her wanted to punch him, for what he was doing, and the other wanting to embrace him. She was so confused! She decided that she wanted some answers first, so she pulled away.

"W-Why did you do that?" She asked, on the brink of tears. Sasuke let go of her wrists and pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Do you still love me?" He asked her.

"W-What?"

"I asked you if you stilled loved me."

Finally, she burst into tears. Sakura cried into his chest, wondering if she should tell him. At last, she had the chance to tell him, and she was hesitating. After what seemed like an eternity, to Sasuke, the medic-nin answered him,

"H-Hai," Sakura said, in a shaky voice, finally mustering up the courage to look at his face.

"Good," Sasuke said, his smirk growing wider. He tried to pull her into another kiss, but Sakura wouldn't let him. She managed to escape his grasp and backed as far away from him as possible.

"You never answered my question," She said, as her tears began to dry up, causing them to leave streaks across her cheeks. "Why did you do that?"

Sasuke cornered her, so that her back was pressed against the wall and Sasuke was in front of her.

"Because I love you," He said. The dark-haired shinobi kissed her again, before she could say anything. This time, Sakura gave in, and kissed him back. Finally, they broke apart, both gasping for air. Sasuke rested his forehead against hers, both looking into each others eyes. Another crack of lightning streaked across the sky.

"You'd better stay here, until the storm clears up."

Sakura just nodded her head, but then a thought struck her.

"I don't have anything to wear to bed!"

"That's okay," Sasuke said, smirking, again. "You can borrow some of my stuff."

Sakura blushed at the thought of being wrapped up in Sasuke's clothes. Sakura followed Sasuke up the stairs, to the bedrooms.

"Oh," Sasuke said, as he thought of something. "You better call your parents, so that they don't get worried."

Sakura was silent and just continued to walk up the stairs. Sasuke stopped at the top of the stairs and looked over his shoulder at the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sakura?"

"They're dead." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"I said they're dead."

Sasuke, for once, didn't know what to do. So, he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry."

It's okay," She replied, not really wanting his sympathy.

"How did it happen?"

"I had just turned 14, at the time. It was my shift at the hospital and they were on a mission to get an important scroll for Tsunade. It was only a B-rank mission. Along the way, they and the rest of their team met some rouge ninjas. My mom and dad stayed back to fight them, while the others went to get the scroll. The ninjas killed my parents and then fled. The rest of the team had gotten the scroll and found my parents lying in a pool of blood in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Ever since then, Tsunade's been like a mother to me. She even let me live with her for three years, until I was able to live by myself."

"Wow. I'm really sorry, Sakura."

Sakura just nodded her head, trying to keep herself from crying again. Sasuke laced his fingers with hers, and walked down the hall with her, to a spare bedroom, where he told her she would be sleeping. He handed her a long black t-shirt, with the Uchiha emblem on it, and a pair of black boxers.

"I'll be just down the hall," He said, before turning around, to go to his bedroom. Sakura nodded, then went into the bathroom to change.

After she had brushed her teeth and washed her face, she crawled under the black satin sheets and tried to fall asleep. She had barely been asleep for half an hour, before she woke up screaming, panting, and sweating. Sakura was having 'the dream' again. As Sakura was trying to regain her breath, Sasuke ran into the room, wearing nothing but a pair of long pants, might I add.

"What's wrong?" He asked, franticly.

"Nothing," Sakura replied. "I just had a nightmare. Ever since my parents died, I've been having these nightmares of them dying, over and over again."

"I used to have nightmares like that too, when I was little, right after my parents died."

He walked over to the bed, sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and he could feel her shaking against his body. He laid them both down on the bed, and began stroking her back, trying to calm her down.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, timidly. "Will you please stay in here tonight?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Sakura thought of why she was there in the first place.

"Sasuke! I forgot to check on the curse seal!"

"Don't worry about it," He said. Sakura looked at him, as though he were insane. "When I woke up, it was gone. You did a good job of getting it to come off."

Sakura smiled at him, glad that he no longer had the burden of worrying about the curse seal consuming his body. Sasuke, suddenly detached himself from her and stood up.

"I'll be right back," He said, before slipping out the door, back to his room. After a few minutes, he returned, with one hand behind his back.

Sasuke sat down on the bed, and Sakura sat up, so that they were eye level. He brought the hand behind his back out. To Sakura's surprise, he was holding a ring. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry that Sakura had ever seen. It had a gold band, with the Uchiha fan engraved in it, a pink sakura blossom, and diamonds on the pettles.

"Haruno Sakura, would you do me the honor of becoming Uchiha Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

**'SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! SAY YES!' Her inner screamed at her.**

"YES!!!!!!" Sakura screamed, throwing herself on Sasuke, making them lose balance and fall back on the bed. Sasuke chuckled, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smirked, hearing her add the 'kun' to his name, just like she used to, when they were little. He grasped Sakura's left hand, and placed the ring on her fourth finger.

"I love you, too, Uchiha Sakura," Sasuke said. "Happy birthday."

Sakura smiled against his chest, letting a single tear fall. Sasuke panicked and thought that he had upset her, but when he saw her smiling face, he smiled back. For a while, they just lay there in comfortable silence.

"Ino was right."

"About what?"

"That you liked me."

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have told Ino. At least I can count on Shikamaru."

Sakura looked at him, puzzled.

"I told Ino and Shikamaru that I was going to propose to you. According to what you said, she almost blew it."

"Well, that explains why Ino was acting so wierd. Why did you tell Ino and Shikamaru?"

"Well, because Ino is your best friend, and she knows everything about you, like your ring size. And I told Shikamaru, because, believe it or not, he understands women way more than I do. Plus, he was with you all these years that I wasn't."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"So, did you like the song?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"You were the one who requested the song?!"

Sasuke nodded his head, chuckling at Sakura's shocked expression. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead, before pulling the blankets over both of them and pulling her closer to him. Sakura snuggled closer to his chest and closed her eyes. The dark-haired shinobi looked down at her angelic face, noticing that, in the moonlight, she looked even more angelic. He kissed her forehead and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Your mine now, and no one is going to tear us apart ever again," He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Sakura smiled, thankful of his reassurance. "Tomorrow, we should start moving all of your stuff in here, seeing as there is no training."

Sakura loved the idea of living with Sasuke, together, in the same house, seeing each other everyday, being able to be in his warm embrace at night. She sighed contently.

"That sounds nice," She said, smiling.

"Good," Sasuke replied, smirking. "Now, all I have to do is kill that Shinji guy, so that he never comes near you again."

Sakura giggled at his possessiveness.

"You don't have to be that extreme, Sasuke-kun."

"Fine," Sasuke huffed, pouting.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun," Sakura cooed. "Don't worry. Your the only one that my heart has ever belonged to. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much."

She brought her lips to his, in a passionate kiss, which soon turned into a heated make-out session.

"I love you, too," Sasuke said, in between kisses.

This is how they failed to notice the two pairs of eyes watching them from the roof next door.

A nineteen year old boy, with blonde hair and a goofy grin stood next to an eighteen year old girl, with long purple hair and a small smile.

"Geez, teme. Took you long enough," Naruto said, lacing his and Hinata's fingers together.

"Fuck you, dobe," came a voice from behind them. Naruto and Hinata slowly turned around, only to find a smirking Sasuke holding a giggling Sakura's hand.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted at his best friend. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose?!"

"Because you would have told Sakura, baka," Sasuke answered, simply.

"He has a point, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, giggling. Naruto pouted. "Aww. Lighten up, Naruto-kun."

Hinata gave him a kiss on the cheek, before turning back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"We better go," Hinata said, performing a few hand signals. "Bye Saku-chan, Sasuke."

And they disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke and Sakura standing out in the cold. They jumped back into _their _room, through the open window, and immediately got back under the covers. Sakura snuggled into Sasuke's chest again, and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. Soon, both finally fell into a deep sleep, loving the feel of finally being together, again. Only this time, nothing could separate them.

Finally! I finished it! This story took me forever! Now onto my next Sasuke and Sakura story. It will be called 'You Promised'. So, please check it out.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Hope you enjoyed it.

Gothgirl2


End file.
